1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod which is suitable, particularly for fishing on board a ship and whereby a strike by a fish can be detected easily by its amplification of the flexure of the fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of fishing on board a ship, if it is necessary to cast a fishing line in the distance, a fishing rod having a spinning reel mounted on the lower surface thereof has heretofore been used. Such a fishing rod has, as a matter of course, a plurality of fishing-line-guiding rings mounted on the lower surface of the leading end thereof.
When a fish is hooked, the fishing rod is flexed in response to the tug of the fish transmmited on the fishing line so that a strike can be detected by a fisherman.
However, in case of the publicly known fishing rods having spinning reels mounted on the lower surface thereof, since the flexure of the fishing rod is directly related to a tug of a fish, when the magnitude of the tug is small, the flexure of the fishing rod becomes small so that in many cases it is not easy for fishermen to detect a strike transmmited on a fishing line.